Original campaign/walkthrough
This walkthrough describes one possible way to complete the official campaign. (There are many other ways to complete the campaign.) Additional walkthroughs can be found from the external links at the end of this article. Prelude The campaign begins with the player character (PC) waking up in the senior barracks of the Neverwinter Academy, in the city of Neverwinter. Upon leaving the bedroom, the PC is approached by Pavel, who will introduce some of the back story of the game and ask the PC to speak with his brother Bim. (Pavel's conversation can be aborted if desired.) Bim gives a brief tutorial on basic game controls, then unlocks the door to the next area, the training halls, where there are additional instructors for the remaining aspects of game play. The first of these is Olgerd, who teaches use of inventory and stores, and who must be talked to in order for the next door to be unlocked. In the next room is Berna with a tutorial on the journal and mini map, but she can be skipped if desired. The major task at this point it to pass a test related to the PC's class. (All instructors can be spoken to, but only one who is related to the PC's class can unlock the next stage of the story.) Barbarians, fighters, monks, paladins, and rangers must pass both combat challenges overseen by Herban in the large room next to Berna's. Sorcerers and wizards must pass the arcane test administered by Jaroo in the northeast room off the corridor leading from the large combat room. Clerics and druids must pass one of the divine tests administered by Elynwyd in the southwest room off the same corridor. Rogues must pass a challenge given by Ketta in the southeast room. Bards must also pass a test, but can choose from combat, arcane, or rogue training. The tests are straight-forward with detailed instructions in the game. The only complication is for spellcasters (particularly druids attempting the healing option of the divine test) who wish to change their spell slot assignments, as this requires resting. Much of the training halls is unsuitable for resting due to the proximity of hostile creatures; the simplest solution is to return to the senior barracks to rest. After completing the required training, the PC must speak to the guard in front of the main hall (south end of the corridor) to gain access to the hall and the graduation ceremony. Once there, Aribeth de Tylmarande must be spoken to. This conversation leads to the room being invaded by a group of mages. At the same time, goblins and skeletons (many of them weaker than normal) assault the rest of the academy. After the mages are defeated, the PC is sent to protect the Waterdhavian creatures, located in the stables elsewhere in the Academy. This requires going through the (locked) large doors leading east out of the training halls; Aribeth provides a key to them. In the academy proper, Pavel is encountered again, who offers to join as a henchman, explaining the henchman concept in the process. Further into the academy, an old man named Geldar is waiting to promote the PC to level 2 and to explain the level-up process. The ultimate goal in this area is the door to the stables, located south of the door from the training halls, but the PC must head east before being able to go south. Guarding the door to the stables is a "boss" mysterious mage. In the stables, the Waterdhavian creatures are seen for a moment before they escape from the goblins into the city. Also present are Desther and Fenthick Moss, who will wrap up the prelude's story once spoken to. After Desther leaves, talking to Fenthick promotes the PC to level 3 and allows the PC to end the prelude by exiting the academy via the stable's exterior door. Some players try to reach Fenthick while dispatching as few opponents as possible. This allows one to go back to the remaining opponents (in the academy and training halls areas) after being advanced to level 3. The result is having significantly more than the minimal number of experience points for level 3, even though the intent was for characters to finish the prelude at exactly level 3. Chapter one The chapter starts in the sanatorium of a temple of Tyr. After speaking with Fenthick and Desther, the PC speaks with Aribeth. She gives the PC the task of finding the Waterdhavian creatures and gather the components for the cure. The city is in chaos, with the city core being one of the only places with some order. In order to help the city, the PC needs to resolve the conflicts in the city's four other districts, each of which have their own problems. After asking Aribeth for advice on the whereabouts of the creatures, she will point the PC toward Peninsula District. A good way of starting this chapter is, talk to everyone and try to go through every door. You never know what's behind it and some NPCs give out side quests or can be blackmailed for money. It will take more time but you'll be rewarded with more gold/xp and sometimes interesting items. There is no specific order in doing the individual Districts, and no time table to any quest. The PC can go anywhere he wants, anytime. Peninsula The peninsula district is a second time mentioned when a young girl walks up to the PC outside the temple of Tyr. She claims that she has escaped from the Peninsula after a prison break. The PC, as a member of the guards, is given clearance to enter the district. After going through, Gate Sergent Kipp explains the breakout and directs the PC to Sedos Sebile in the southeast of the district at a militia headquarters. Sedos Sebile wants you to find out what is going on in the prison. The fastest method to enter the prison is to defeat the Gang Leader in the sewers. There's an alternative way -take the key under the welcome mat of the Tanglebrook estate and enter the residence (you must go through the tunnels). After that you must go to the Pits. In north-western corner you will find Head Gaoler and his subordinate, Kurdan Fenkt. Defeat Kurdan Fenkt (not necessarily kill him) and proceed to the 4th level. There you must defeat Head Gaoler. Inside his head was an intellect devourer. If hurt a bit, the creature runs inside other guards (if you persuaded all of them, the creature will fight you). Kill it and take his brain. Go back to Sedos Sebile for a reward and then talk to Aribeth to finish this District. Each cure reagent is worth 500 gold and 150-200 experience points (an alternative option exists, giving you 10 points towards good without accepting the reward). After asking Aribeth for advice again, she will point the PC toward The Beggar's Nest. Before going up against the intellect devourer, a good idea is to have some scrolls/spells ready to cast "protection from alignment: evil". The Beggar's Nest When speaking to the Gate Guard, you will find out that it is surrounded by undead. Fight your way to the tavern in the south-eastern corner, near the Helmite shrine. Speak to Drake and Harben about more info. There you will find out that there are 2 important persons - Krestal which will tell you about Sword Coast Boys in the Warehouse and Jemanie which will say about the cult north of his house (take the wardstone) and his brother. After you gain access, go through the two buildings. In the warehouse you will find the Sword Coast Boy, a powerful zombie, and Drawl, a lich-like creature. In the cult's building you will find the cult leader. When going to the crypt, a dire spider will await you (very difficult to defeat). When going to the Warrens, find an Ancient key (find it on Torin's corpse in south-eastern part or in the north-western part). Proceed to the central part. You will find there Gulnan - a yuan-ti who escaped during the battle in Academy. Kill her and take her heart. Go back to Jemanie and Harben to get a reward (both can be persuaded for extra reward), then talk to Aribeth to finish this District. Asking Aribeth again for advice, she will point the PC toward Blacklake. Gulnan can be very dangerous! If the PC waits to long, she will be fully buffed and likely kill the PC and possibly its entire party. A good strategy here is to immediately destroy the altar, which kills most of her minions, and then quickly attack Gulnan before she is fully buffed. One of the first buffs she'll cast is "spell resistance", so PCs relying only on spells should be extra careful and have summons prepared and/or dispel/breach spells memorized. Blacklake To reach Blacklake, fight the hordes of plague-thugs. When reaching the Gate guard, speak to him and tell him who you are. He will grant access to the character. Go to the northern part of the district where you will find a private guard named Orrean. Persuade him to unlock the gate to Meldanen's estate. You can also speak with Milly which will give you a key to her home - there is a secret portal to Meldanen's estate. When you enter the estate, go to southern part. In the nearly end of the hall turn right - there is a Meldanen's apprentice (difficult to defeat). After defeating the minions, go to the second part of the estate. There is a cage holding a dryad. Approach the cage - this will summon Meldanen who will immediately attack you. Fight him until he surrenders (or kill him), take his key and unlock the cage. Speak to the Dryad to take a lock of her hair. Finish up some side quests, if needed, and go talk to Aribeth to finish this District. Within Meldanen's estate, enemies other than some possible Stag beetles and Meldanen apprentices, are fairly easy to kill. Meldanen himself can be dangerous, but if the PC acts fast and interrupts his stoneskin spell, the fight can be over very quickly. The Board Laid Bare has an arena, where the PC can prove himself in fighting different opponents (The PC needs a pass from Graxx, who is located at the Trade Of Blades in the City Core). Other than fun and some extra XP, doing the arena has no further consequence. Doing the side quest from Judge Oleff will direct the PC to a house that leads to Never's Tomb. Depending on the level of the PC a very difficult battle awaits there. Docks district When entering the docks district, the captain will say that there are thieves in the area. Go to the Seedy Tavern. To enter it, wear Bloodsailors outfit (kill them in south-western part), have 5 Smugglers coins (obtainable from thieves) or enter it by unlocking it with a key (in north-western part, on the left side of the house). Then enter the basement. In level 2 there is Dara'nei, an Elven woman. Speak to her about the key (you can then open the door at Silver Sails Trading Company). Also, on the dead-hostile Bloodsailor near Dara'nei is a note. This is a key to open the gates to Aqueducts. Then you will meet Charon which will take you to sewers. There you find Callik (you need to kill him) and Vengaul. When you defeat Callik the door to Vengaul will be open. You can talk to him and let him pass or attack him straight away (if you talk first he most likely escapes). Then in a nearby crate is a feather from the cockatrice, a reagent for the cure. Finish up any side quests in the Docks and go to Aribeth. There are a lot of Smuggler's Coins to be found in The Docks, which can be traded for magical items in the Seedy Tavern (merchant in the corner). Enemies in The Docks mostly have some or all levels in rogue and use sneak attacks. The PC must be careful there, especially at higher levels. At some places the PC can encounter some very dangerous Dire spiders and stag beetles. Chapter one epilogue After giving Aribeth the last cure reagent, she will invite you to the ceremony. A ceremony where you will see how the cure will be created. Agreeing to go will effectively end Chapter 1 and start Chapter 1E, so be sure to finish up any loose ends. In the Ritual Chamber the character must speak to Aribeth, Lord Nasher, Desther and Fenthick. When spoken, the cure will be created, but revealing Desther as a traitor as he takes the cure and leaving to Helm's Hold with Fenthick following him. Then proceed to the castle. There you will find some undead and a corpse with a Etched Gem. When entering the castle there will be 4 constructs. If you place the gem at the altar, the constructs will fight against whatever danger there is. When going upstairs there will be Fenthick, which will tell you Desther's false Helmites spread the plague with every "blessing". When going to the 3rd level, there will be 3 doors. In the middle one there will be Desther with the undead. If the ritual golems surrounding him have been killed, fight Desther. It's impossible to kill him (having over 1000 HP), but he will surrender when dealing with him. Loot the area, and tell him that you are ready to leave. This will carry you to Chapter 2. It's very easy to die when facing Desther and his minions. The PC must act quickly and possibly needs to make some decisions on which creature to attack first. It again all depends on the PC's level how tough and what type of opponents there will be. If and when the PC decides to go for Desther, the ritual creatures must be killed first. Chapter two After the deaths of Desther and Fenthick, the character must go to Port Llast where they must find info about the cult "The People of the Eye". Aarin Gend (Nasher's spymaster) and Aribeth are also there. They will suggest to go to North Road (Luskan), East Road (Neverwinter Wood) and South Road (Charwood). When going to Alliance Arms inn, a halfling named Solomon will approach you. When speaking to him he will grant you his ring. If you keep this ring, people will come to you to speak about the cult. North Road Just follow the road north of Port Llast when you will be attacked by a group of goblins. Then go to the caves west of the road and enter them. The caves themselves are filled with monsters, like bugbears, goblins and orcs. Each "tribe" has its chief. It's not part of the story to kill them since it is optional. At the eastern end of the bugbear caves, there is one more. This is Dergiab's cave. There bugbears, goblins and orcs are encountered together because the strongest of the warriors are chosen to defend the cave. At south-western part there are Gannon,one of the cultists, and Dergiab himself. Then pick up the jorunal from the nearby chest. When picking up this first trail, be sure to check the taverns because some people will speak with you about the cult. If you kept the ring, Solomon will approach you first. When encountered, he will fight you. When he is killed, he will have a piece of paper where to find more cultists. East Road On your way to Neverwinter Wood you will likely encounter some angry Trolls. When entering the Wood, there is a group of Druids led by Awill who will grant you 2 missions. One of them is to find the missing Druids, the other to cure the Spirit of the Wood. You must accept this task, otherwise the dwarf won't let you in. There are many wild boars and deers which will attack your character. Then proceed to the eastern part and enter it. Then go to the south-eastern part where the altar is. Nearby the altar is a Ceremonial Dagger which the character must have to enter the realm. Another way is to speak to the Nymph in her home in previous map part, in north-east. When you have the dagger, then make an option To plug your dagger into chest, as well as your companion. Other options will make you summon a bear, get poisoned/diseased, or nothing. Then in the realm there is a dwarf named Relmar who poisoned the Spirit. Defeat him (because when ending his dialogue he will become hostile) and pick up his jorunal. Then exit the realm using the Stone of Recall or going to the portal in the southern part. You may also cure the Spirit. The character must pick up the antidote (found on rubble in north-western part). Then defeat the Spirit (but not kill him and speak to him twice. The first turn the option to cure him will not appear. South Road When entering the South road, just follow the road to east until reaching Charwood. There go to the eastern part of the woods. In the village the character will be greeted by a person named Quint who will tell you about slaughter in the village. Go to the inn where a cultist can be found. Defeat it and take his journal. Then go to Aribeth where you must give the journals. After founding the cult's headquarters, Aarin will tell that you must reach Luskan. Follow the North road and speak to the Luskan sergeant, then enter Luskan. Be sure to complete any side quests because if you enter Luskan, you can't get out. Chapter two epilogue When entering Luskan, near the entrance there are several Black Knives rogues. They appear hostile on sight, like any other Black Knives/Bloody Hands members. From any people you talk about it, they will tell you Luskan is at war because of High Captains Kurth and Baram. When you approach the Temple of Tyr, Aarin will tell that Aribeth has gone, probably somewhere in Luskan. The mission is that you obtain the High Captains seal. You can't negotiate to hand to you the seal, but you can defeat the other High Captain. To gain access, simply attack the High Captains or talk to Rhanie/Tarren (depends on gender) in the tavern, as they can provide you keys for secret entrances. Baram is in the sewers, and to reach his place is to destroy the two tablets on the western side of the crypt and destroy the undead on the eastern side. This will make Yuan-Ti necromancers to become hostile. One of them has a key. Unlock it and face Baram, although he is protected by Stoneskin and Spell Mantle spells. One of the containers has a seal. Kurth, on the other hand is on the Docks, ain't protected, but has many allies. In one of the chests is a seal, as well. Bring the seal to Aarin and take the pass to Host Tower. At the north-western part there is a guard. Show him the pass and the player will be able to enter. There is another guard named Captain Islund. You can also show him the pass (optional). When entering the tower, there is a room to the east with a hostile Shield Guardian. Defeat it and in a nearby desk there is a key to entering the other parts of the tower. In the next levels of the tower there are cultists, wizards and some demons (imps, vrock, mephits...). There is a pillar which will take the player to next levels. The 2nd level can be accessed for free, the others must be accessed with special stones which can be found in the tower. On level 9th, there is Arkleem, the former archmage, now a Lich. You must free him by shattering the braziers around him. Doing this 4 guardians will be released (Skeletal Devourer, Greater Fire Elemental, Bone Golem and Death Slaad). After defeating them Arkleem will open the door to the pinnacle. There are 3 important persons: Maugrim, Aribeth and Morag. After Aribeth becomes a Blackguard, they will go away, leaving lizardmen fighting you. Use the Stone of Recall and report to Aarin. Chapter three You will be transported to a small camp named Beorruna's camp. In the surrounding regions there are 3 Words of Power which the character must obtain and return to Aarin. Coldwood Before you enter this region, the character must speak to Lillian Cambridge in the nearby inn - she will give you a scroll you must have later. The character will be greeted by a scout. He will give you info about the region. Go to the eastern part of the region. After entering the new part of the land, the character will be ambushed by a group of fanatical cultists. After defeating them and the werecats, the character must step in the nearby portal. The portal will teleport the character to the dungeon of the mage Cyril Lyricus (The scroll will be removed when you get in; if you don't have it, you can't get in; after removing the scroll you can re-enter the dungeon if necessary.). In the dungeon there are many monsters, like huge elements and shadow fiends. Go to the north-western part of the dungeon. There are 4 gongs. Click on them in form of letter z (the sounds must be in order of a wolf, panther, bear and a dragon). The door should open. In the room there is a Huge Fire Element (much more powerful than other ones). Take the globe and give it back to Lillian. In the room on next floor on the left there is a container with a snow globe. In the realm Dwarves and Dyrads are fighting against each other. In the cave in center there is a white dragon which you must defeat. In the chest there is lots of treasure, along with the Word of Power. When you take it, a lizardwoman named Hadreline will speak to you. After that, enter the portal and give the Word to Aarin. There is also a Wizard named Nax in the dungeon. If you wish to free him, you need a spell Melf's Acid Arrow and a Slaad's Tongue. Place the Slaad's Tongue in the container in the southern part of the dungeon, then cast the spell. The things should be in the dungeon even if you aren't a Wizard/Sorcerer (the things are in the north-eastern part). To make the fight with the dragon a bit easier, in the cave there is a chest with an broken amulet. You need to repair it first - you must speak to Hodd, the Dwarwen leader. If the Dwarves are hostile, exit the realm and rotate the globe. This should make the Dwarves friendly, but Dyrads hostile. Speak to Hodd and tell him to repair the amulet. The amulet needs magic, however. You need to speak to Arwyl, the Dyrad leader. Simply repeat the process. After it is done, wear the Amulet of the Ages. When entering the cave, the white dragon is hostile, but the fight with it is much easier. Fort Illkard The character must go south. Before going there, a solider will speak to the character about the region. When entering the region a bunch of Uthgardt Barbarians will attack you and your party. When going to the Fort itself, it is attacked by more barbarians of the Elk tribe. All of them are hostile on sight. The Commander Dallas will give you three quests: to destroy the catapults, to kill the leader of the attack, sub-chief Arness and the leader of the tribe, Zokan Thunderer. If you follow the road to the south, there are several members of Maugrim's cult. When you defeat them, then go to the ruins in south-eastern part of the map. You will find out it are ruins of the lizardmen, now turned undead. In some locations there are Old One golems which are impossible to defeat. However, 2 of 3 locations where the golems are there is another door. If you enter the room, there is a sundial with a nearby chest. In the chest, a Time crystal must be looted. Using the crystal you will be transported 10,000 years in the past. Many living lizardmen are in the ruins and are hostile to you. In north-eastern part of the map there are 3 slaves, one of them is Lokar. Wear the translation amulet to understand the slave. When you end the conversation, he'll give you his ring. The ring must be shown to other slaves who are making the golems. Choose which weakness will they have (this also removes the immunity to magical, negative and divine damage, no matter what your choice is). If you spoke to Sapphira, then you can plant the seed she gave you. Then travel 10,000 years into future. Defeat the golems and solve the puzzles (Riddle of Sound - when killing the Old One Bodak, there is a Pixie trapped in a bottle; free her and touch the gongs in correct order; the order is made by the Pixie. Riddle of Smoke - place the colored powder in pairs so they stack with each other; when making one of them, you cannot make the same another; you must make different ones. Riddle of Color - activate the gems in primary pools; then grab the gems that are the same when the chosen gems in primary color pools fuse; split the gems and place them in secondary gem pools. When these three riddles are done, the Door of Three opens for you.) When the puzzles are solved, approach the door of Three. It opens, but the pillar that lies ahead is guarded by a Baalor Lord. Defeat it, loot his key , open the pillar and grab the Word of Power. Again, Hadreline will speak to you about the past of the Words of Power, her people and the Old Ones. Give the Word to Aarin Gend. Moonwood When entering Moonwood, you are ambushed by some Orc archers. Defeat them and follow the road north. You are going to be ambushed by Giants, so caution is advised. When entering the Spine of the World,There are even more dangerous giants, the Fire ones. Just go north until you arrive to the Fire Giant lair. Then go to eastern part of the lair and enter it. Then, when you enter the next area, go south. The king of Fire Giants, Skrogg is hostile and fights you. When you kill him, loot his amulet to unlock the door. Beware of the traps as they can drain most of your character's HP. Then loop until you get to the last lair. Enter it and cross the bridge. There you will find Klauth, an old Red Dragon. There you can have 2 things: Kill him or give a dragon's eggs. If you want to kill him, then give an essence sphere. You can loot it from previous lair. Then defeat the Blue Dragon and insert the essence sphere to the nearby pillar. You will receive the Dead Dragon sphere which can be given to Klauth. However, he goes hostile, so buff your party before doing this. An alternative way exists - you can loot the eggs of the dragon in caves before the Fire Giant lair. The dragons, Gorgotha and Akulatraxas will go hostile if you destroy/unlock the door leading to the treasure. loot the eggs and give them to Klauth. Having the key unlock the nearby door and take the Word. Again, Hadreline will speak to you, saying Neverwinter is attacked. Give the Word to Aarin and go to next Chapter. Klauth has head which can be looted and given to Gorgotha for rewards. Chapter four You arrived in time that Luskan attacked Neverwinter. Lord Nasher and Aarin advise you to speak to Hadreline. Hadreline asks you to obtain the 4th Word of Power which can be found near Maugrim. When you are entering War zone, you will find out about some catapults and Wizards. Catapults make fireballs for sieging, War golems for protection. Defeat the Catapult Commanders - enables you to destroy the catapults and kill the Wizards - found in buildings marked by magical lights. Then go to south-eastern part of the War zone. You will find another Wizard, a Cleric, a Monk and a Rogue (listed as Assassin). After killing them, greater dangers are present - a Half-Dragon Baalor. Defeating him results in opening the portal to Maugrim's sanctum. There you will find Aribeth which will fight you (she surrenders when reaching low amount of HP - if she goes hostile another time, you must kill her). You have the option of showing her ring which makes her to return to Nasher. You can persuade her but it is difficult. When you dealt with her, turn to Maugrim. Defeat his servants and him, as well. Retrive the Word and show it to Hadreline. After that, place it in one of the pillars that the Source Stone is opened. Beware - you will find many deadly Lizardmen (who are fighters and wizards). At some point you will encounter Asheera, a character similar to Aribeth. She will leave, but will give you her amulet which is protective against the lizardmen. Loop around until you get to the Chief. Near him is a portal. Kill the Chief and enter the portal. Now you will find 2 dragons- a copper and a silver one. When you kill them, they will have keys so access to Morag's lair is opened. At this point, buy anything or solve anything as you cannot use Stone of Recall in her lair. When you think you're ready, step in. Your follower will speak to you about the end that draws near. In the next room, Morag's last followers are listening to her speech. It is advised not to waste your spells from spellbook, as you cannot rest there. Also, defeat the Old One Cleric because if you kill any Morag's hands he'll resurrect them. Then step to the final room where Morag is. Needless to say, you must defeat them. You cannot do this immediately because her priests shield her. You can defeat them using spells which deal magical, divine or negative damage. Beware, as Morag's followers raise from Eggsacs. Anyway, when her priests are defeated, you must turn on Morag herself. She isn't strong and can be defeated quickly. After that, the Source Stone collapses. In the portal Hadreline will await you. Lastly, step into the final portal... and the end of the storyline. Any companions that died in Morag's lair will be resurrected where you first entered her lair. External links *UHS Hints Neverwinter Nights walkthrough * Campaign walkthroughs hosted by GameFAQs: **By Lyte It Up 420 **By Orest **By Cheeta and Kyrexus **By Dejime **By HitNRunI95 Walkthrough